


Mithril and Opals: The Desolation of Thorin.  Part 4: Burning Opals

by Arken_Stone1



Series: Mithril and Opals: The Desolation of Thorin [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, First Time, Rule 63, Wedding Night, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the smallest beginnings come the greatest of loves. A Prince makes an honest Hobbit out of Bella Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mithril and Opals: The Desolation of Thorin.  Part 4: Burning Opals

Disclaimer: All the characters appearing in The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and the J.R.R. Tolkien estate. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder. I write this fan fiction only for love of the The Hobbit and not for profit.

******************************************

Bella was uncharacteristically quiet that evening. Lost in her private universe, she moved Sigrid and Tilda set the table in Bard’s small kitchen, weaving through her Dwarven companions to grab extra plates and tableware from the cupboard.

After his bath to cleanse the smell of waste from him, Thorin studied Bella through hooded eyes as he made one plait at his temple. Methodically, he slowly wove one strand of hair over the other then fastened it with one of the plain silver beads he carried. He watched the Hobbit as she moved deftly in the crowded kitchen, letting his mind wander along the tangent of what it would be like to have a warm, comfortable home to share with her and little ones gathering around them as he and she prepared dinner. How Thorin longed for a different life when he saw Bella. 

Dinner was unusually silent as the grave mood lingered over the company, afraid that their chatter might alert The Master’s nearby spies. After so many months of finding Bella’s talk annoying, Thorin longed to hear her positivity in her gentle words and kind ways. Her presence was far more comforting than any of Óin’s ointments. Thorin found the lack of conversation disturbing, signaling something was definitely wrong. He knew she often thought of her Shire, her garden, her warm and cozy home beneath the hill and friends and family that she left behind. 

After dinner, she said nothing as she helped Bard’s daughters wash the dishes and put them away. Looking wearier that she had anytime during the quest, Bella sat quietly on the floor in front of the fire, use the poker to push around gleaming embers in the hearth A quiet sigh from her cause Thorin’s brow to furrow with worry. He saw Bella on the floor, sitting in front of the fire with her pulled in such a way that only her toes poked out from beneath the him. What worried him was how Bella remained motionless, seeming hypnotized as she stared blankly into the flames. He pulled up a stool so that he sat behind her, one leg on each side of her. 

He heard Bofur’s clarinet playing a quiet tune that caused Bombur and Bifur to hum along. Balin and Dwalin sat back, puffing on their pipes and the smoke filling the air with a sweet, heavy scent while Ori and Nori helped Tilda and Sigrid put away the last of the dishes. Thorin brought his hands to her hunched shoulders and felt the tightness knotting her muscles. He felt her flinch beneath his touch.

“What are you thinking about, my Burglar?” he asked in a low voice. “What troubles you?”

Bella said nothing as she leaned against Thorin’s knee, pressing a kiss onto the back of his hand. She felt his hands move to the nape of her neck, his thumbs kneading firmly her tight muscles. She felt his lips place a kiss on the top of her head as his thumbs and fingers worked their magic, each movement removing the stress and tension from her neck and shoulders. He heard her fast breathing start to slow and the tautness in her body melt away until he heard her hum with satisfaction. 

“So many things are on my mind, Thorin," she finally answered, never taking her eyes off the fire. “May I ask you a personal question? You don’t have to answer, but I hope you will.”

“Ask me anything, Ghivashel,” the low timber of his voice, along with Bofur’s clarinet and the crackling of the flames was the perfect elixir for her frazzled nerves. 

“Are you ever afraid of anything?” Bella turned, looking over her shoulder at Thorin. “Does being brooding and majestic come with being a hero?”

“I am no hero, Bella,” he looked away. “I am a Dwarrow without a home, without a family and I fear nothing more than failing in regaining Erebor for my people. They have so little and taking back Erebor will change my people’s destiny. They will be proud and prosperous and if I fail ...”

“They have nothing.” Bella finished. She said nothing more, but covered Thorin’s hand with her own. “You won’t fail, I feel it in my bones. This is the first time in days we’ve had a chance to breathe and to feel safe. That is when everything that has happened became reality and it’s overwhelming.”

She felt him shift, but couldn’t see what he was doing. Then she felt thick fingers working through her curls followed by the gentle tug of a comb passing through her hair. “Do you miss Ered Luin? Your sister, Dis, or your mother, Dross?”

“Of course,” Thorin admitted, as he worked on a tangle in Bella’s hair. “but, I don’t let it distract me from the quest at hand. We will be together again once we retake the Lonely Mountain. Then, they will come home.”

“Hmm,” Bella nodded, returning her attention to the crackling flames. 

“And you, little Hobbit?” Thorin finally asked. “What will you do once we take bout our home?”

A long silence hung between them as Bella contemplated his question. “I’ll return home to Bag End, I suppose. I will enjoy reading my books and tending my garden while telling Lobelia that she can merrily jump into Mt. Doom for all I care.”

Thorin chuckled, remembering how the Hobbit had described her cousin in very uncomplimentary terms one evening as they sat around a campfire not so long ago. He lifted the curls from the left side of her neck, using the comb to separate out three strands. “I wish you to consider another destiny, Bella.”

“What else is there?”

“Stay. With me.” he whispered in her ear, his hot breath gently tickling her skin. His voice was deep and low so that Bella barely heard it over the crackles and pops of the fire. “We court, but I want you as my wife and consort for all my days.”

“Marriage?” Bella squeaked. “Consort? Me? Have you lost your Dwarven mind?”

"Not really," Thorin answered, his fingers dancing between the strands as he plaited them into a braids she knew match his own. 

"Thorin?" Bella reached for a goblet from a nearby table and drinking from it.

“Yes?”

"Never mind," Bella gave a dismissive wave of her hand as she gulped again from the goblet. “Would you like some?”

Thorin nodded, accepted the goblet from her and inhaled the strong scent of whiskey. He had never known Bella to drink while they traveled and he found it unusual that she had started at that moment. He took it in hand, taking a good swig of it before returning it to her. 

For the first time, the small Hobbit in front of him appeared truly vulnerable and Thorin wanted to do nothing more that to scoop her into his arms and kiss away every fear and doubt she held. He also knew that while Bella was feisty, much of it was a front concealing her self-doubt to which he had contributed much to in the early part of their journey. “If you wish it, I will release you from our courtship and the contract, Bella. I wish for you only happiness.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Bella asked, turning around to face him. “I thought you wanted me here.”

"I do," Thorin reassured her. "but, if it is better for you to in the Shire, then so be it and I will accept it."

Bella took another gulp from the goblet as a shaky sigh escaped her. She looked around at several companions and a smile came to her face. Bofur had put away his clarinet and was carving a miniature rocking horse only a few feet away, discretely pretending he couldn’t hear the conversation. Ori and Nori talked quietly amongst themselves as Oin cast the runes to see what lie ahead for them. 

She set down the goblet then smoothed out some of the wrinkles in her skirt. "I want to be here with you, Thorin. This isn’t merely an adventure anymore. I want to be with you, I - I-” Bella stuttered. “I don’t want to die without knowing you in every way possible.”

Thorin closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward so hat that her dark hair fell across his face, hiding his features from Bella’s gaze. “By Mahal, Bella, watch your words. They will surely be my undoing. It is all I have within me to be honorable to you and when you say things like that to me, I forget my promise to cherish you and not take you the way that would desolate us both.”

“Thorin, I am more sure of it than anything else right now,” Bella turned around so that she was on her knees before him. “Don’t you want me?”

“You know the answer to that question,” he rumbled low as he pressed his brow against hers. “I beg you not to tempt me further.”

“What or who do I have back in the Shire, Thorin?” Bella leaned forward so her lips brushed against his beard. “Spiteful cousins who want Bag End and other Hobbits who think me odd. I have more friends and family in this room than I’ve had since my parents died in the fell winter. I love you, Thorin Oakenshield, with all my heart and you are what I want more than books or gardens or treasure. I want to share your bed, your life and have children with you. I can’t see why you want me, but I know that I adore you with all that I am.”

Thorin grasped her forearms, pulling her to him as he brought his lips to hers. He tasted the salt of two tears that fell to her lips and of whiskey. “Ghishavel, it is the liquor that makes you talk this way.”

“I want to know everything with you before a dragon barbecues me with a side of sauce,” Bella quipped. “What do you want, Thorin?”

“I have nothing to offer you,” he started, rising from the stool, but Bella scampered into his lap and held him fast. “I have no gold or gems to give you. You deserve silks and furs to adorn you, not rags and dirt. All I can offer you is my love and my body and you are worthy of more than that.”

“Isn’t Oin also a cleric of Mahal?” Bella nodded in Oin’s direction. 

“Yes,” Thorin’s gaze came from the floor, to Oin, then to the Hobbit sitting prettily in his lap. “Bella, I will marry you and love you all my days if you will have me. If you are sure, Oin can marry us now.”

“Do we have to marry in order to love each other?”

“You are my One and I cherish you. I will not tup you like some common milkmaid in a stable,” he growled. “I will be your king and you will be my queen when we know our love in all ways.”

Bella saw the determination shining in his eyes and her heart skipped a beat as the fire in his gaze marked her soul. Bella swallowed, wondering if the whiskey and the sheer closeness of Thorin was clouding her good Baggins judgment. She stood on tiptoe, pressing her lips to Thorin’s and he pulled her close, pressing his brow to hers and rubbing her nose with his. “One moment, Bella.”

He pulled away from her and went to Oin. For several moments, they spoke in low voices as the other Dwarrows talked quietly, drowning out Oin and Thorin. Bofur left the room along with Sigrid and returned shortly with a few white flowers in hand. She saw Oin nod once and Balin go to his pack, pulling out parchment and quill. She watched him search through the pack until he pulled something small from it. He held it up to better examine it before handing it to Thorin. “Your mother, Dross, gave this to me before we left Ered Luin. She said that Thrain made it for her from Mithril as one of her betrothal gifts. She said you may have need of it and I see that she was right.”

“She is a wise woman, my mother,” Thorin agreed. He turned to Bella. “Prepare yourself, for tonight, we shall be one.”

“Oh, dear,” Bella brought her hand to her bosom. 

Bofur gave her a solid pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, lass, you’ll make a beautiful bride.”

Within the half hour, Bofur and Sigrid had braided her hair and placed the wreath of Kingsfoil adorned with ribbons on her her head. “I have nothing to give Thorin as a wedding ring.”

She thought of the little gold ring in her waistcoat pocket, but the thought of parting with it caused a twinge within her that she never expected. 

Bofur gave her a kind smile, “ I don’t think he minds, Bella.”

A few moments later, Bella and Thorin stood in front of the fire with Bofur and Bella’s right and Dwalin on Thorin’s left. Oin quietly spoke words that Bella didn’t understand which Bofur translated for her. In Khuzdul, she stumbled over the vows of faith and fidelity, pledging herself to the King Under The Mountain. Thorin took the small mithril ring encrusted with those rare white stones which he had mentioned to Bella and slipped it on her middle left finger. “With all I am and with all my heart, I pledge myself to you always with love until the last mountain crumbles.”

Bella plucked one of the buttons from her burgundy traveling coat, placing it in Thorin’s palm then curling his fingers over it. “With all that I am and with all my heart, I pledge myself to you always with love until the last mountain crumbles.”

“You are wed,” Oin pronounced, a wide grin spreading across his features. “May I present to you Thorin and Bella Durinson.”

A loud cheer erupted in the small house before Dwalin barked, “Shut yer mouths. Do you want the Men to know we’re here?”

An immediate hush fell over the Company, but great joy filled that room. Bard returned and informed by his daughters, appeared quite shocked at the sudden news that a Hobbit had married a Dwarf in his house. He pulled Thorin aside and they spoke for moment. Thorin said to the others, “We go to the armory to get weapons.”

“No,” Dwalin laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “The rest of us are going to the armory. The girls are going to a friend’s house for the evening. You and Bella remain here.”

“No,” Thorin shook his head. “I won’t have you put yourself in harm’s way while I stay here-”

“It’s your wedding night. Not shut yer yap and be with your wife,” Dwalin grinned, knocking his forehead soundly against Thorin’s thick skull.

After the company left, only Thorin and Bella remained. 

 

***************

 

Thorin briefly tightened her hold around his wife, then released her. He moved until he was beneath her and she straddled him and a rare smile crossed his features. Bella felt his heat cradle against her core until she squirmed with anticipation, but she wasn’t sure for what. Thorin’s calloused hand softly traced a path along Bella's blushing cheek. Staring into her her eyes, he remained still, searching for permission. “I don’t want to hurt you and you are so small...”

"Quit worrying, Thorin," Bella pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. “I’m sure we’ll figure things out.” Shyly, she leaned forward, bringing her lips to Thorin's mouth. The sweet, chaste kiss sparked the restrained yearning within the Dwarven Prince. He firmly placed a hand behind Bella's neck as he deepened their kiss. 

Thorin continued to explore with her lips, tongue and hands. His knowing touch caused Bella to moan, arcs of pleasure coursed through her body. His thumb parted her wet folds, finding her opal with the pad of his thumb where he would tease and torment her as she moved against him. She felt a finger delve into her folds and she bucked against Thorin.

“My love, you are so ready for me,” he growled. Thorin’s hands cradled Bella’s hips, lifting her slightly as he sheathed the first inch of himself within her. He watched her intently and she saw that he remained still. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Bella nodded, bit her lip and plunged down on him until Thorin filled her to the hilt. Her eyes widened at the strange sensation of being filled completely and the sting brought tears. She felt him remain still, then watched as his eyes closed and then open. “Give me a moment.”

Thorin said nothing as he studied his wife’s features then she nodded. He moved slowly upwards, feeling the wet warmth of his wife surround him as he angled his hips to be as deep within her as possible. Bella learned his rhythm and match it. Blue fire met hazel sparks as they stared at one another, finding their way as they learned one another. The crescendo built, increasing within them as Thorin muttered words in Khuzdul, guttural and primal as he moved within Bella with deep, solid strokes. 

A wail filled the room as bliss possessed Bella, exploding within her and spreading out to her limbs. She looked down at her beloved husband, breathing heavily and restraining his movements. “I love you, Thorin. Your turn.”

“As I love you, Ghivashel.” Thorin never took his eyes from Bella as he increased the speed of his thrusts. She felt him hard within him and then buck against as he bellowed his release. She fell against him, settling into the crook of his arm. “Sleep now, we leave in the morning for Erebor.”


End file.
